Till the Night is Over
by Einsteinette
Summary: AU. Nightlife. For some reason, this was the kind of life a certain Uzumaki Naruto chose for himself. YAOI.
1. NightLife

May I remind you, this is YAOI, my friend. Don't want, don't read. Simple as that. And btw, the setting is in a modern version of Konoha, which is more likely a city, to suit the plot. No ninjas but street fighters instead. Rated M for strong language, suggestive scenes and violence.

If you have something in mind, please feel free to say it. You know the way to the send-me-a-review page.

Alright, alright. No more dilly dallying. Let's get this done.

* * *

**Chapter I**: _Night Life_

-

-

Night. It was a fraction in time that lasted only for moments. And the hours would seem like fireworks - wild, uncaring, dancing in the dark sky. But soon after they've dramatically started, they would vanish traceless in the thin air, right when the excitement had just begun. But come to think of it, these fleeting things were always the favorites.

And for the same reason, this was the kind of life a certain Uzumaki Naruto chose for himself. To him, it was the only way to live. And maybe this kind of living-for-the-moment wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Night was the only time he ever felt so alive.

-

-

"**Till the Night is Over"**

(SFX: _Rose_ by Anna Tsuchiya)

-

-

The kick of vodka, a crowd of loud nocturnal beings, the faint scent of sin everywhere, some sensuous bodies dancing sweat to sweat... Everything seemed to linger forever – but only till the night was over. And it would be a pity to miss out on this piece of life.

Too damn good?

If there was someone to envy, it was the pair of sapphire eyes that had every bit of these laid right before it. Oh well. Uzumaki Naruto was at his favorite table at the far end of the club, waiting for somebody. He had ruffled golden hair that shone like neon lights against the dimness of the club and no matter how much he tried to blend into the place, his hair was giving away his location, like it was screaming _hey, I'm right here_.

He really wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

_-_

_When I was darkness at that time  
Trembling lips  
In the corner of my room I cry  
The more I struggle, the more these wounds stab me  
That broken promise hurt me_

_-_

The black leather jacket that usually hung around him was carelessly tossed behind his head, revealing a plain navy blue shirt and a cheap crocodile-tooth necklace. Yes, it was dim, but the well-rounded muscles in his chest and arms couldn't be mistaken. A number of ladies would give glances of approval, but he didn't pay notice. He was lazily slumped onto the red couch (tables near the wall had couches) which was directly opposite to the dance floor (that's why the table had been a favorite) as he quietly watched a slammin' pretty Eurasian girl dancing beat per beat, his eyes tracing her features like any man would. It felt like she was dancing for him – or maybe he was imagining that – and that every movement of her petite body was calling for him.

But tonight was pretty much like yesterday for the solitary guy.

-

_Nobody can save me  
God, I ask just one thing  
Stop this love of mine that's tearing me up_

-

The music reached the chorus and the rhythm unexpectedly quickened. He grunted inwardly. The stereo banged against his chest, creating a pulse that rocked his ribcage. The song was way too fast for his taste. But he couldn't help but enjoy nonetheless – with the help of a good companion, a bottle of strong drink.

-

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
The sadness of your song falls down on me  
My life is lonely and I've nowhere to go  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes  
And sing me, just for me_

_-_

_Gulp_. The beer set a path in his throat ablaze. And with a few more shots, the flame had already crawled into his entire system. After a good ten minutes, he was done with another bottle and had started to take down another. You could tell who really are adept to drinking, god.

"Hey Naruto, playing Mr. Lonely?" Cheeks a bit flustered from the beverage, he averted his gaze from the graceful girl to the intruder.

"Kiba, man, finally." The blond greeted his buddy with his trademark, a wide, wide grin.

"Missed me?" The dog-face returned the smile and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah right." The blond hit the guy in the head (Kiba: Aww!). "Where are the others?"

"Oh them? Good as dead - nah, just kidding. Lookin' after the customers while _YOU_'re slacking off." Kiba pressed on the word. (one of their buddies owned the club and they look after it for extra income)

"Whatever... So how's it going? I mean the deal?"

"Ah. Thought you'd ask that. It's set. 7pm tomorrow, at the cemetery." Kiba gestured at the word _cemetery_. He didn't miss the interest he had ignited in the blond.

"Jeepers, that's some style, man! A rumble at the cemetery!"

"That's some action, yeah. Thought so." _Really, the blond's reactions are so predictable._

Kiba, adjusted his hoodie down and his gray fur coat to let in some air. The dog-face had been noticing how Naruto's eyes flicked back to the dance floor a couple of times now. And after checking out who the rival for the golden-head's attention was, it sure as hell dawned to him what was running into the dobe's head.

"Say, Naruto, we always argue at anything," A blond brow cocked. "but we perfectly agree on one thing."

"And what does that mean?"

The dog-face snatched a bottle of beer and offhandedly poured some into his throat. "Come on. I mean _that_ thing."

The blond flashed a puzzled look.

"Come on, don't be thick."

"Hey, who's thick, dog-breath?!" Their table earned curious glances for the sudden outburst. _Who cares? He just called me thick._

"Damn it. Really, we could only agree at one thing."

-

Silence.

-

"Ow. You couldn't mean _that_?"

"Jesus! Yes, yes, dickless! That one. Now state our favorite saying."

"Hah! A good rumble in bed –"

" –makes a good rumble ahead." Kiba continued then jumped to his feet.

-

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE--------!"

-

Another thing Naruto loved about night life was that whatever he chose to do would ONLY be remembered till the night was over. And everyone who chose this kind of life should have mutual understanding of this rule - else, they get hurt. If a man promised a woman anything, his words were empty. And she had to know that. Things like these didn't matter to Naruto anyway. It didn't matter to anyone.

* * *

_(7:45pm at the club's main office...)_

-

"Oh dear, look at her. Such a beauty! Are you sure about this?" Mrs. Nara eyed the applicant both in awe and worry.

The teen stared blankly.

"Don't get me wrong. I really don't mind giving you work in our club, of course I want to help you, but, seriously, what if some jackass harasses you? Oh, no, no, I'm not trying to scare you but –"

"Drop it," Mr. Nara interjected then faced the teen. "You'll start working tomorrow from 7 to 10pm. No worries, the _boys_ would look after you. And with taking orders, just bat your lashes and speak politely. You're a potential asset for our business, with that face you got. So if you could increase the number of customers, I promise to double your pay immediately. That's all... So do you have any problem with that?" When he said the _boys_, he was referring to his son and his company that were looking after the club.

The teen only kept staring impassively.

"So it's settled. The uniform." Mr. Nara signaled to his wife.

Like a robot given a command, his wife immediately reached for the lump of clothes on the side table. "Here. All set." Mrs. Nara beamed sweetly and handed the uniform to the oddly quiet teen.

_This is shit._

All pissed off, the raven-haired teen opened his mouth for the very first time after entering the room and pointed his index finger at the resume. In a deep, not-so-female voice, Uchiha Sasuke said "Thank you. I can take care of myself." _And damn it_, "I'm a guy."

After giving the two a don't-dare-forget-what-I've-said look, the teen left the office in eerie silence.

-

"Just now, what was THAT?"

"Oh dear." Mrs. Nara stared at the checked box indicating _**M**_ for gender on the resume.

* * *

**End of chapter**

This is more of a prologue, actually. Hope you like it.


	2. The Rose has Thorns

Wee! Never thought that writing YAOI fics would feel so good! Anyway, please show your support by leaving a review – a short one will do – but no flames please.

So here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Rose has Thorns

-

The moonlit skin, the velvety lips full at the bottom (jaws dangling), a pair of stolid eyes that belonged to a doll, petite and creamy shoulders exposed by a black sleeveless fabric…

-

They were sure they've seen a goddess (that was an understatement!).

-

"**Till the Night is Over"**

-

"Featuring _Angel Dust_, everyone, please enjoy the night!" The deejay hollered over the lapel.

The crowd was jeering and the members of the band stepped up the stage. The club occasionally invited popular idols and rock bands to perform – anything for the pleasure of its beloved customers.

Right below the stage was the dance floor in a jazzy mood filled with flirting couples and party animals. The lights were flashing everywhere and the disco ball was spinning round and round.

The costumers staying at the upper floors also had their fair share. They had the whole club in their view and had the biggest idea how fantastic everything below was. (like in most modern clubs)

After the drummer gave some signals, the guitarists began strumming their fingers over their guitars. And the club sprang to life, and everything fell in motion to the music.

Typical Wednesday nights didn't bring many customers. But today, the number of customers was twice. And Mr. and Mrs. Nara had smiles all over their faces, ear-to-ear. It was thanks to the new _waitress_ that the couple would earn double.

And speaking of the raven-head who had just started working for three nights, Uchiha Sasuke was in black sleeveless shirt and trousers for work. He had his shoulder-length hair tied at the back, leaving his bangs at both sides of his face. And to complete his official uniform was a clipboard (for taking down orders) and a small silver loop earring. Yet in simple garments, he didn't fail to turn necks (that were almost at breaking points just to have a good look at him).

-

_(At the bar)_

The lazy bum in the form of Nara Shikamaru was leaning on his palm while listening to the stupid banters of his companions. The raven-haired waitress dropped by the counter to hand in some orders, catching the interest of the former. Shika was undoubtedly a genius, no questions asked. It was almost as if he could see right through things. And his observations were almost 100% guaranteed.

His lips curved to a smirk. Yes, the Uchiha was shrouded with mystery. But he could see through it. Completely.

Meanwhile, dog-breath was constantly checking his wristwatch, like he was in love with it.

"That dickless. Been missing for awhile now."

"Yeah." A reply from the barbecue-lover, Akimichi Chouji.

"What's gotten into his rusty brain this time?" Kiba sighed.

The other merely shrugged.

* * *

_(A good two days after)_

The king of Konoha streets finally arrived fully dressed in his usual black leather jacket that fell above his knees. His collar was slightly upturned, his hands balled inside the pocket of his jacket. It took longer to walk over his favorite table due to the increase in the crowd, he noticed, and it quite surprised him.

He was tilting his face in all directions, looking for the _boys_, when the raven-haired headed to him.

And at that same moment, Uzumaki Naruto saw the _goddess_ of his life walk towards him. _What a stunner…_

"Your order?"

Badump. Badump.

The look in _her_ onyx eyes was enough to raise the hair at the back of his neck. And _her_ cherry lips… Man, he wanted to claim them and know if they tasted like cherries too.

Badump. Badump.

He wasn't sure what to say. Would he score more if he spoke like a gentleman? Like a snob? Or was the _girl_ in for the aggressive type?

"It's rude to ogle." The blond was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sure it is... Ssorry 'bout that, err – " _Damn it, don't stammer. Chill. CHILL._

The raven-head rolled his eyes. "Your order?"

"Who...are you?" Onyx eyes narrowed. "I mean, what's your name?"

"Bastard... Just give me your order." The _goddess_ said in gritted teeth.

"Wha - Yyou're name's Bastard? Err... Pretty name... That's cool."

-

_Another crazy customer_, Sasuke thought.

* * *

_(Hours later, at 10:20pm)_

It was dead quiet that night and the streets were empty – except for a few goons lurking in dark corners and some stray pets. Into the biting coldness, Uchiha Sasuke was out on the path to his place.

It had been fifteen minutes since he left the club. He could have been home by now, all warm and comfy under his covers. His apartment was only a five-minute walk from his working place but all because of a certain dobe, a crazy blond, he was still out in the icy night. Naruto had been tailing behind him way back from the club; and he had no choice but to get the bug lost.

Sasuke found a chance at a dark alley. He turned left and penetrated the darkness. (The streetlamps didn't work in the area. This way, he was hoping to escape the blond.)

-

The raven-head didn't expect to meet three suspicious men skulking out at the end of the road. All were intoxicated. Upon hearing footsteps come their way, they awaited at the opening of the road. Afer a few more seconds and the raven-head surfaced out of the shadows, the moonlight giving away _her_ beauty.

A sheep had just entered a den of wolves - or the three men thought so.

Stepping right in front of him, the rascals blocked his path, eyes glued at the beauty before them. Although he had the instinct that he couldn't step out of this shit easily, Sasuke tested his luck by keeping his cool as he brushed past the three.

A strong pull at the arm turned the raven-head facing one of the rascals. Sasuke met the man's lust-filled gaze head-on, but his eyes rather blank apart from a flicker of anger. Slapping the hand away from his arm, the raven-head quickly got to a fighting stance. But before he could even move a foot, he felt a face inch dangerously close to his neck, the contact making him freeze.

The man breathed on his skin before he started caressing Sasuke in the neck with his tongue. It felt as though a warm jelly was tracing his skin, chasing every bit of his composure away.

"Godamnit!" He grunted out of impulse and kicked the man at full strength in between his legs.

"Fuck! My balls! You BITCH!"

The raven-head sniggered, an ominous aura all over him.

Uchiha Sasuke sure had effeminate features. But still, he was a man. And above all, he was a demon. And the man had just triggered the demon in him.

"Now sweetie, be good." A husky voice called out.

-

Sasuke was ready to take them down. But an asshole stole the spotlight from him.

"You guys really don't know who to mess…" A voice boomed. The voice was terribly angry.

Eyes darted towards the intruder. It was the golden-head at the foot of the dark alley with one foot on a skateboard.

"Mind your own business, donkey."

"DON'T"

A glare.

"YOU"

"EVER"

A deep suck in the air.

"MESS WITH _MY_ GIRL!!!" With a tempest seething inside him, he screamed the words at the top of his lungs.

Everything that happened from that point on was out of control.

The scene was in fast phase that movements happened in a flick of a finger.

The blond kicked one foot on the ground to speed up his skateboard. Riding smoothly, he flew towards the closest man in the speed of a bullet train. A few inches from the man, Naruto jumped off the skateboard for a vertical flip to gain access the rascal's back. After a good kick, Naruto landed back on his skateboard smoothly like a professional gymnast.

One down.

"Come on. Let's get it on!" The blond beckoned the other two.

The two flung themselves directly into the blond who skated to meet them straight out. Naruto avoided a jab aimed at his jaw for only a few inches - and another aimed at his cheek. The other asshole took the opportunity and grabed the collar of his leather jacket, his feet slipping off the skateboard. To counter the fall, Naruto kicked his feet on the ground to leap into the air. The blond gave the man a deadly kick at the side of the face, making him spin like an electricfan.

Two down.

"Jesus!" The last one cursed, gave one last fearful glance and fled away.

"Hah. Sleeptight, scaredy cat!" Naruto's proud voice echoed.

The blond averted his gaze to his _maiden_ in distress and awaited a sweet, sweet thank-you-very-much-you-saved-my-life kiss.

Sasuke, who didn't move an inch from his spot, was still pokerfaced.

"Uh...You ok?"

-

"Hn." He never imagined that the goddess' voice was a smooth tenor. He didn't notice this earlier because the club was too noisy. But anyway... It didn't matter now.

Naruto approached the raven-head and reached for _her_ face to check if it was free from any scratch. But even before their skin made contact, Sasuke slapped his hand away.

The raven-head missed the look of hurt on his face. "I-I'm just wanna check if you really are ok, you know... No bad intentions."

"Damn it." The ominous aura was back. Really, being treated like a girl every now and then must be sickening.

-

Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt to lean him closer and glared. "I'm. As. Man. _As._ You. Are. Got that?"

_A man?_

_A. Man?_

-

At the very same moment, his heart stopped beating.

_I'm in love with a man?!  
_

-

-

_NOOOO WAAAYYY-------!!!_

* * *

**End of chapter**

Teehee! Oh man, I hope to get this story done in 3 days. Quite impossible, though. So how's the chappie?


End file.
